


how long? (just as long as i'm your husband)

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: Hadestown AU -- Let the Fates create a happy ending [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Angst, Hadestown AU, M/M, and then the sequel, communication is key, guess who finally gets their shit together guys!!, its gonna be okay I promise, theres only two more parts to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: "Logan! Do not ignore me!", he said. Logan kept staring straight ahead, his jaw tense and set. Patton hesitated, but touched his arm, voice growing softer. "Love, listen to me, will you? I am sorry."That made Logan pause. "You.. You are?"





	how long? (just as long as i'm your husband)

"Logan- Logan!"

The king kept walking, paying no attention to his husband's hand which had tried to grab the sleeve of his suit. Although he had mostly calmed down by now, shadows darker than any that would be able to exist in the surface still floated around his ankles and snapped playfully at each other like small puppies liked to do. Patton held the skirt of his dress with one hand and walked faster to keep up with him.

"Logan! Do not ignore me!", he said. Logan kept staring straight ahead, his jaw tense and set. Patton hesitated, but touched his arm, voice growing softer. "Love, listen to me, will you? I am sorry."

That made Logan pause. He hadn't really expected to hear those words, not really. He hadn't even expected Patton to still be here in the Underworld. "You.. You are?"

"Yes", Patton sighed. "Look, I- can we talk? In our bedroom? I don't want to have this conversation here in the middle of the hallway."

"Uh- sure". 

Patton smiled, relieved. (For a moment, after Logan had disappeared and then ignored his calls, he had feared- he had been terrified that this was the end.)

(Because Patton loved Logan just as Persephone had loved Hades.)

(He did not want it to end.)

He grabbed Logan's sleeve as if he were afraid the man was going to run (he was) and, much more gently than Logan usually did it, reached out to the fabric of time and space and tugged. His husband's face was now only illuminated by the city's lights that shone into the room through their glass wall. It was- and strangely enough, Patton hadn't noticed this before- beautiful, how the light gave the pale skin a warmth it usually didn't have. It almost felt as if Logan's cheek would feel warm if Patton reached out.

"I am.. sorry", the god of spring started, and winced at his own hesitancy. He wasn't used to apologizing. (It is, he thinks, something he has to work on). "For my words. I didn't mean them. Logan, I- I'm not going to lie, loving you is not the easiest thing in the world, in a way. We fight, and we argue, and for half of the year I know you are lonely. I know. I guess I thought that you would tell me if it got too hard. I'm sorry we didn't have this talk before. But Logan…", Patton finally reached out and touched his husband's face, cupping it with one hand. (The skin is cold, and he is not disappointed). "In another way, loving you is the easiest thing in the world."

Patton hated, hated, hated the surprise in Logan's eyes. The relief there broke his heart so completely he felt like he was going to cry, but the god took a deep breath and recomposed himself before he kept talking.

"You understand me like no one ever had before I met you. And you keep understanding me more than anyone else. You know my best, but you've also seen me at my worst- you know me when I'm angry, when I'm barely more than a furious, wild shell for nature's whims, when I'm vengeful and stubborn and selfish, and you love me anyway. You still look at me like I'm the most precious thing in your life and yet you have never thought of me as frail. I am… comfortable, with you, and that might be part of the problem, but I also know that it's part of the solution. I don't know it would be yet, but I want to find it. Because we can't stay as we are, Logan, not when I hurt you and you bottle it up until you explode, not when I make you feel like you can't come to me about your fears. And that's on both of us. But I want to work on it- I want us to work on it, together."

(As if we're sky and earth, roots and leaves, nothing should be able to separate us.)

Logan's eyes filled with tears and Patton paled, trying to figure out if he had said something wrong. The god of the underworld smiled, though, as a tear streamed down his face. "Really?"

"Logan- yes, really. I love you. You're worth the effort. You're always worth the effort, love."

He laughed breathlessly and hugged Patton, bending his spine to bury his face on his husband's shoulder. The god seemed to be sagging with relief. Patton was glad he was stronger than he looked. "That's- good to know."

"It's okay, love", Patton said softly, stroking Logan's hair. "I'm here. We'll figure it out."

"Patton- I'm in love with Virgil, I think."

"I know."

"I think I might be feeling something for Roman as well."

"I- didn't know that, but it doesn't surprise me. He is charming."

"Oh gods, he really is, isn't he?"

Patton chuckled. "Yes." Logan's hair was soft between his fingers, despite how he constantly kept it slicked back. Perks of being a god. "He really, really is."

"I told him he can go."

"I knew you would. You're a much kinder soul than you give yourself credit for."

Logan groaned, the sound still muffled by Patton's shoulder. "Will you see them in the surface?"

"I'm… not sure. Would you like me to?"

"… Do what's best for you. But I would feel safer if you kept an eye on them. The surface is dangerous, you know."

"I do. You know, we could- talk to them. Not stop them from going, but I feel like they have the right to know how we feel. It's their decision what to do with it, but…"

(I love Logan, I love Logan, I love Logan)

(I love Virgil and Roman, too.)

(They deserve to know, because I know they love me, too.)

(They love us.)

Logan faltered, his grip on his husband tightening without being painful. "It's too late", he said, his voice heavy as the iron in the ground. "If I had known…"

"What do you mean?"

"They've just gone."


End file.
